sonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut - GC Cheats
=Mini Game Cheats= Sonic Chaos Sonic Spinball =Walkthrough= Sonic the Hedgehog Station Square-Adventure Field When you first begin the game Sonic is doing a patrol around the city. Spotting police cars rushing towards a scene Sonic goes to check it out. This will lead to your first boss battle. After the fight you'll see Tails flying his plane. Soon after seeing him he'll crash. Now begins the next stage Emerald Coast-Action Stage Stage Goals *Mission C "Rescue Tails"- This stage is quite easy. There will be tutorials on how your character works thoughout the stage. *Mission B "Collect 50 Rings and Break the Capsule" *Mission C "Break the Capsule in less than 2:00:00 minutes" Once you find Tails he'll begin to talk about his plane the "Tornado" and about how he used a Chaos Emerald to power it up. Once the cutscene is over you'll be able to play Tails in Adventure Mode. Next we head to the Mystic Ruins which is pretty simple to get to. You just need to leave the hotel and enter to the train station. There board a train and it will take you to the Mystic Ruins Mystic Ruins-Adventure Field Once you arrive at the Mystic Ruins you will need to go to Tail's Workshop which is on top of a hill behind the train station. Once you arrive there you'll be confronted with the Egg Hornet At the end of the battle Dr.Eggman grabs the Chaos emerald from Tails and gives it to Chaos. He will then transform into Chaos 1. Now you need to find the Chaos emeralds take the Wind Stone at the front of Tail's Workshop and bring it to the cave on the right of the waterfall. Place the Wind Stone at the altar and the wind will begin to blow strongly. Head towards the wind to a new stage Windy Valley-Action Stage Stage Goals *Mission C: Get the Chaos Emerald *Mission B: Get 50 Rings and Break the Capsule *Mission A: Break the Capsule in 3:00:00 Minutes Mystic Ruins & Station Square At the end of the stage you need to go back to Station Square. You can get there by train once your there the police cars that were blocking the path are now gone. Just fall down the manhole as you continue you'll receive the light speed dash abilities. To get out press the button and hold down the spin dash button once its fully charged he will stop hold the button down and go close to the rings now let go of the button and Sonic will follow the path of rings and out of there. Now head to the hotel and to the second floor there you will see 2 Buttons one will activate a path of rings and the other will open the door at the end of the path or rings. You will need to press the ring button then the door button the use the Light Dash to make it in the door before it closes. The treasure inside will reduce the charge time on your Light Speed Dash. Alright since its dark out it would be a perfect time to go the Casinopolis Stage the path there is right beside the elevators. Once your there the doors are closed so just press the button to activate the path of rings and use the light dash to climb up the rings and touch the button. Now the doors are open and you are able to enter. Casinopolis-Action Stage Stage Goals *Mission C: Collect 400 Rings and go to the Emerald Vault to collect the Chaos Emerald *Mission B: Get 50 Rings and open the capsule *Mission A: Break the Capsule in 5:00:00 minutes Mystic Ruins & Station Square After the stage you'll be attacked by Dr.Eggman who will knock you out. Once your awake you'll find that the Chaos Emerald is missing. (DX Only: You'll see Cream flying overhead as soon as this cutscene is over) Head to the right and you'll find an alley and the Ice Stone. Grab the Ice Stone and bring it to the train. Once you arrive at Mystic Ruins head towards the cave that just formed front of you halfway through the tunnel you'll find a door covered in ice. Place the Ice Stone on the Altar to open the door. Just go past the water and up the ladder and you'll make it to the next stage. Ice Cap-Action Stage Stage Goals *Mission C: Get the Chaos Emerald *Mission B: Get 50 Rings and Break the capsule *Mission A: Break the capsule in 4:00:00 minutes Miles "Tails" Prowler Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose E102-Gamma Big the Cat Super Sonic =Secrets & Unlockables= Unlockable Characters Game Gear Games Cameos NiGHTS References for NiGHTS can be seen in the Casinopolis Action Stage Cream the Rabbit (DX Only) Cream can be seen flying in every character's adventure mode. Category:Cheats Category:Sonic Adventure Category:nadfvffgyd